


[Podfic of] Life in a Box, by shelbecat

by shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Toy Story AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Life in a Box, by shelbecat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life in a Box](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12302) by shelbecat. 



 

To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p4arc8c086kbykk/lifeinabox.mp3)** and then click to download.

 

Music used is _Whataya Want From Me (Unplugged)_ by Adam Lambert.

Enjoy! Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the [help_haiti](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/) fanwork auction.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/11632.html).


End file.
